Chocolate Cake
by 4cherryblossoms
Summary: [Oneshot] It's Syaoran's birthday! [July 13] What will Sakura get him? Syaoran loves chocolate, and we all know that. read and Review please! SS [if it's kinda cliche, i'm so sorry.]Rated T just in case.


**-Chocolate Cake-**

_A Cardcaptor Sakura one-shot fic by 4cherryblossoms_

_Disclaimer:_

_Cardcaptor Sakura and other related characters, themes, scenes and etc. are owned by CLAMP, not by me._

_Dedicated to Li Syaoran-kun, whose birthday is today, July 13._

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

July, besides being one of the hottest and most humid months in the year, also is the month a certain someone celebrates his birthday.

In Tomoeda, at the house of Kinomoto, a 14 year old Sakura just woke up and headed down to breakfast after her morning shower.

"Ohayou!" she greeted, as she made her way to the kitchen, where big brother Touya was.

"Ohayou… kaijuu." He smirked as he brought the plate of pancakes to the dining table.

"I'm not a monster!" she cried.

"Whatever." Replied Touya, as they both sat down to eat. Fujitaka left early that morning, being an archeologist, he had to go to a dig.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

After breakfast, Sakura got back up to her room.

"Why does oniichan always pick on me? Mph." she said as she sat on her bed. Sakura stared out the window. "It's such a nice summer day…" she stood up.

Kero-chan flew out of Sakura's drawer, his bedroom, and said "You're going out? I wanna come too!"

Sakura chuckled then said, "Come on!" she opened her bag and Kero-chan flew in.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

"I wonder what day it is today… I haven't kept track of the days since summer started…" Sakura said. Kero popped out from her bag. "It's July 13."

"July 13!" Sakura exclaimed

"What's wrong?" asked the sun guardian

"It's Syaoran-kun's birthday! And I forgot!"

"So it's the brat's birthday. What are you going to do?" Kero asked

"I have to get him a present!" Sakura started running

Kero then asked, "Where are we going?"

Sakura stopped. "Um… I don't know really." Kero sweatdropped.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

They were at the park. Sakura sat down on a bench and started to think of what she can get Syaoran for his birthday.

"Hmm… What does Syaoran-kun like?" Sakura said. "He likes Gym, and Math… that doesn't help at all. He… he like's the color green." Sakura's face lit up. "I know!" Sakura stood up.

Kero asked her. "What are you getting him?"

"I know this place where they sell green tea ice cream."

"Green… tea… ice cream?"

Sakura nodded. "Syaoran-kun likes the color green. He's Chinese so he probably drinks tea. And it's hot this summer so it's ice cream!"

"Uh… right." Kero went back inside Sakura's bag.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

It was almost lunch when Sakura finished buying the ice cream. And she was hungry from all that running as well.

"I'm hungry… hmm… where should we have lunch?" Sakura asked

She went inside a small restaurant.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!" came a greeting. Sakura turned to look at who it was.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura said. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here. Oh, and also To-ya."

"Oniichan?"

"Are you going to order?" Touya asked.

"Oh. Yes." Sakura said

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

After eating Sakura left to bring the gift but when Sakura carried the plastic bag where the ice cream was, it seemed… sticky and wet. Sakura looked inside the bag.

"Hoe!" she cried

Kero went out of the bag again and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It melted…" Sakura frowned

She sighed, "I'll have to think of another gift then."

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

As Sakura was walking back home, she passed by the bake shop. Inside, the baker was making cake. Sakura had another idea.

Upon arriving home, she hung her bag on the chair in the dining room. Kero flew out of it. Sakura then took an apron and wore it.

"What are you going to make?" Kero asked

"A Chocolate Cake." Sakura replied with a smile

"Cake? Ooh! I want cake!" Kero said

"This cake will be for Syaoran-kun." Sakura said

Kero sighed. "Fine."

Sakura started to bake the cake.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

"It's finished!" Sakura said happily. She managed to finish the cake. It's already 4:00 in the afternoon.

Touya passed by the kitchen. His shift over, he went back home. Spotting Sakura with a cake and hearing her say she finished, he said, "Whoever's gonna receive that cake better say his prayers." Touya smirked before heading upstairs to his room.

"What do you mean by that!" Sakura shouted at him from the bottom of the stairs

Touya said, before entering his room, "You might've put salt in that instead of sugar." After saying this, he closed the door behind him.

"Hmph!" Sakura said. But after Touya disappeared into his room. She rushed back into the kitchen. Then she took the container of the white powdery substance. She took a bit of it and tasted. "Hoe!"

"What's wrong?" Kero asked the card mistress

"I mixed up the salt and sugar…" she said

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked

Sakura sighed, "I'll just have to make another one."

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Sakura's second attempt on the Chocolate Cake was pretty much okay. She managed to put in sugar now, instead of salt. She put the cake in the oven to bake.

She glanced up at the clock. _It's already 6:17… I hope I can bring it to Syaoran-kun's on time…_

6:43. The oven's bell pinged. Sakura now had to put the icing. She finished by the time of 7:15.

She put the cake in a box. After a final glance at the clock that said 7:21, she ran towards the door, putting on her shoes.

As she ran towards Syaoran's house, she said to herself, "I'll make it. No problem. Even if it's night… nothing could go wrong now, right?" just then, the rain started to pour.

"Hoe? In the middle of summer? Aiee…" she ran faster.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Syaoran was at his house, staring out the window into the pouring rain.

"In the middle of summer, and it rains. And it just had to be on my birthday…" he sighed. Syaoran hated cold weather.

He continued to stare out his window when he saw a faint silhouette of a girl running towards his house.

He opened his door. "Sakura!" he said in surprise.

Sakura was finally at his house. They were both standing at the foyer.

"Sakura, what were you doing running in the rain?" Syaoran asked, face showing concern

"Ahehehe…" Sakura laughed, holding out the box in her hands. "O'tanjobi Omedetou, Syaoran-kun…" she smiled

"Sakura…" Syaoran said, surprised of what she said. _She did all this because it's my birthday?_ "Sakura, you could've just given it to me tomorrow…" Syaoran said

"No. I wanted to give this to you today." Sakura said.

Syaoran smiled. "Oh, Sakura, you're dripping wet. I'll get you a towel." Syaoran said

Sakura nodded.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Syaoran came back and gave Sakura a towel to dry herself. He told her to sit down at the chair set up on the foyer.

Syaoran went back inside and when he came back, he had the cake slices on two separate plates and two cups of tea on a tray. He settled them on the table and he sat down on the chair beside Sakura.

Syaoran and Sakura started to eat the cake.

"Um… Sakura," Syaoran said

"Hm?"

"Did you… make this cake?" he asked

A slight blush crept up Sakura's cheeks. She nodded.

"It's really good." He said

"Arigatou…" she said, smiling, blush still on her cheeks

They continued to eat. He turned to look at her, then said, "Sakura, you gave me the best gift no one could give."

"Huh?" she said, fork still in her mouth

"You're smile. It can make anyone happy. It warms up even the coldest day." He stared out at the rain

Sakura put down the fork. "Um… Arigatou, Syaoran-kun…"

When Syaoran turned to look at her again, he said, "Um, Sakura, you have some…" he said, pointing to the side of her mouth, which had a bit of chocolate.

"Huh? Oh!" she said. As she was about to wipe the chocolate off, Syaoran took her hand. "I'll do it." He said.

"H-huh?"

Syaoran moved closer to Sakura. He cupped her cheek with his free hand and leaned forward. He 'took off' the chocolate on the side of Sakura's lips and stole a short kiss after that.

Sakura blinked, then after, blushed.

"I love chocolate," he smiled at her. "…we should have chocolate cake more often."

_-owari-_

* * *

Authoress' Note: Thank you for reading! -smiles happily, humming 'Happy Birthday'-

Please review!


End file.
